Music
by Cammie-Strone
Summary: It was always the same thing- he goes into the store and tells himself he'll buy something, but never does. Every week, he does this. Every week, it's the same thing. But it changed slightly when the Irish girl came in, acting as though they'd known each other for years and reminding him too much of Black Star. SoulxOC


**This is my first ever Soul Eater fic! This is also my first time ever writing Soul Evans, so I hope I didn't write him too OOC ^^ Anyway, please enjoy this college AU-ish anime-based drabble and I hope you review~ I do not own Soul; I only own Kaylie and the plot of this drabble. Soul belongs to Atsushi Okubo, the creator of Soul Eater :3**

* * *

_Grand... Baby... classical... Wait, the hell is a harpsichord doin' here?Whatever..._

He never played them, nor did he ever purchase anything in the shop, but sometimes, the white-haired Weapon just couldn't resist coming into the instrument store in Death City and looking at the equipment inside. It reminded him of days before he attended the DWMA for Weapon classes and met his partner and friend; days when he would play the piano and when his brother was home, they would play together. It wasn't anything Soul Eater Evans liked thinking about much, but indeed, those thoughts popped up from time to time. And most times, the only way for them to go away was to look at all the instruments. Not for any real sentimental reason, really- just to look and see if there was any new models of pianos out, since he didn't bother paying attention to them anymore.

As Soul laid a hand to the top of a small piano meant for children, the footsteps of the store owner came from the back door and the older man chuckled softly. "See anything you like, Soul?" the owner asked, though never expected an answer, which he never received. As usual, the younger male just gave a soft grunt of acknowledgement under his breath and the owner chuckled softly again, turning to leave Soul to look over the instruments some more.

It was funny how, a few years after graduating the DWMA and attending a nearby college, Soul told himself he would finally get back into playing the piano the way he had as a child- but never did. He continued to come into the shop and just stand around, staring at everything around him.

A deep sigh escaped the Weapon and he was about to turn to head out of the store, but he paused as the bell over the door rang, indicating a customer. Soul watched as the girl stepped inside, looking rather fascinated, like she'd never seen an instrument before in her life. She smiled and was about to poke at a guitar when her dark eyes caught sight of the Weapon, and her smile brightened. He quirked a brow but remained where he was, silent.

"Hey! You're Soul Evans, right?" the girl asked, her question thick with an Irish accent, making it nearly impossible to properly understand her words. But he somehow managed to, and frowned a bit at his last name being mentioned.

"Do I know you?" he returned, not even bothering to correct her about his name. She didn't look that familiar to him but she acted as though she knew him.

"We're in the same History class, silly!" the redhead laughed, making her way over to Soul with her bright smile. It was kind of starting to weird him out, actually. But he thought back to his first year college classes and wondered if they really did share a class together or not. Her face didn't seem familiar, though, so Soul just ignored it.

"Oh. Okay," he replied, turning, ready to leave. But the girl seemed adamant to keep him for a conversation.

"You don't know me, do yah? The name's Kaylie! I didn't know you liked music, Soul; awesome!"

The male sighed deeply again, shoulders slumping. He really didn't want to talk about this, especially with a stranger like _Kaylie_, but there was no polite way out of this at the moment. "I don't think there's anyone who doesn't like it in some way," he stated, trying to say as little as possible while attempting to be polite to her, keeping his back to her.

"Hm. You have a good point," Kaylie agreed, sounding thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "So do yah play anything? I heard on campus that yah play piano, but I've never actually heard yah before. So for all I know, that could just be a rumor!" She laughed and the sound made Soul frown more. She was reminding him of Black Star, with her loud voice and non-stop talking, so far...

"Yeah, piano. But I don't like playing much," he said, then glanced at Kaylie behind his shoulder to give her a half-hearted glare in hopes that she would get the hint and leave him alone. Instead, though, she just smiled a bit.

"Aww, that's disappointin' to hear. Would'a been awesome to hear yah play something. I played a bit growin' up, but now I'm more for the drums! But maybe yah could teach me a thing or two one'a these days?"

She was a persistent one, that was for sure. Resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to let him be, Soul turned back to face Kaylie and looked at her properly for the first time since she entered the shop. She was just a few inches shorter than him, it seemed, and her hair was a nice enough shade of dark red, done up in the back, probably a half-ponytail or something. Her complexion was pale but clear, with a shower of dark freckles around her nose and cheeks. Her outfit was definitely interesting- a grey and black checkered jacket unzipped over a light grey hoodie that seemed a size or two larger than her size would probably be. Not to mention the slim dark-wash jeans she wore as well and the black shoes that appeared to be mainly worn by construction workers. Whoever this Kaylie girl was, she was definitely a strange one...

"Sorry. I don't give lessons," Soul explained to her suggestion of him showing her a thing or two for the piano. Having been bent over a mini grand piano, Kaylie straightened and looked over to him, laughing playfully.

"Not even if I paid yah?" she teased, earning a silent headshake from the Weapon. "Aww, that's too bad. Well, maybe one'a these days, I'll be lucky to finally hear yah play. I bet yah play beautifully, Soul."

As she spoke, the white-haired teen tried to further figure out the girl. He didn't recognize her from any past classes in the Academy, but that didn't mean she couldn't be a Weapon or Meister. He wondered where she came from- if she was really from Ireland, or if her parents had moved to Death City before she was even born. An inward groan escaped Soul as the thoughts went around his mind. What did it matter to him where she came from or whatnot? So what if they might share a class together? So far, she was just a chatterbox who couldn't seem to understand he wanted to be left alone to exit the store! He wasn't sure if Kaylie was worse than Black Star or not, yet...

"So you're a Weapon, right? Do yah have a partner or do yah work alone?"

The question seemed rather sudden, going from music straight to that, but Soul took only a moment before responding. "I work with Maka as her Scythe." How did she know he was a Weapon? It wasn't as though he had a stamp on his forehead stating what he was. "Been her partner for years now."

Kaylie smiled, leaning against the side of the piano near her. "That's cool. I wish I could be a Weapon, or even a Meister. I bet it's totally cool," she sighed wistfully, green eyes trailing up to the ceiling. So she was neither Weapon nor Meister, it seemed.

"It's also really dangerous and every battle, you risk getting killed," Soul added, a touched frustrated with this girl, "Unless you really know what you're doing, you could get seriously hurt. It's not fun and games as you think, y'know."

Kaylie blinked at the teen, head tilted a bit as he spoke so seriously about it. "I guess you're right. Never thought of that before. Though that means Gidget goes through the same risks, then..."

This time, it was Soul's turn to blink, confused at the familiar name. "Gidget?" he repeated, "As in... You don't mean Kid's ex, do you?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, that's who I mean! Gidget's my best friend!" The girl's smile remained in place on her face, as though oblivious to the relationships around her. Soul just continued staring at Kaylie, trying to figure out how a hyper girl like her had become friends with someone like the Gidget _he_ knew. But after a few moments, the light-haired Weapon just decided to forget about it and head back to his apartment.

"I see. Well, I gotta get going. Guess I'll see you in class tomorrow or something." He was tired of this conversation, and just wanted out. He'd stayed in it for long enough, he figured it was fine to skip out now. Kaylie blinked and her smile faltered a bit, moving to the keys of the piano, sitting on the bench for it and running her fingers over the ivory keys.

"Oh. Alright, then. It was nice to finally meet'cha, Soul. I hope we talk more; you seem really cool!" she told him, smile returning to its normal brightness. Soul turned toward the door, giving a slight wave of farewell to her behind his shoulder before pulling the door open and stepping out of the shop. He paused as the door slowly closed behind him, the sound of a soft tune playing from one of the pianos trailing behind him as he did. It was a nice melody, one that he recognized as a children's tune for beginner pianists.

The door shut behind him finally, muffling the piano notes, and Soul shook his head a bit, hands in the pockets of his jeans as he headed back to his dorm building. _'So not cool. Not at all,'_ he thought, trying to forget about Kaylie in the shop.


End file.
